Strawberry Cupcakes
by Sweet-icy
Summary: After not being able to get her favorite cupcakes from the new bakery in town Lucy gets a little upset but who needs bakeries anyway! Home made cupcakes are much better. Especially if there made by a person you can trust with your life. (Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow !) 2 chap story.


Lucy lay on her bed staring at the ceiling not giving a care about the world. Happy was taking a catnap on her pillow and Natsu sat lazily across from her in the chair at her desk trying to solve the '_Rubik's Cube'_ Lucy happened to have. No progress whatsoever had been achieved.

"Gah! I can't solve the stupid thing! who even makes a cube that moves anyway!?" Natsu shouted throwing the _'__Rubik's Cube' _across the room.

"hey! I paid for that you dolt don't go breaking it!" Lucy managed to lazily yell.

"whatever" he grumbled. He then crossed his arms and slung his head back,"I'm bored~! give me something to do Luccyyyyyy!"

"alright geez, let me think of something." Lucy sighed as she dug into her brain for ideas.

Going to the guild was out of question since they were fixing it up after the last guild fight and prohibited anybody from going while they fixed it. Going on a mission….also couldn't happen because of the same reason, the guild was being fixed. She was too Lazy to do anything today anyway. Then it hit her, they could go to the new bakery they had recently built in town! Lucy had been craving some of her favorite strawberry cupcakes as of late but they were pretty rare and whenever she would enter a bakery of some sort they would always give her the same answer. "Oh i'm sorry sweetie, we don't seem to sell those cupcakes here."

bullshit.

Okay okay, Lucy didn't have the right to say that. I mean there was a pretty obvious reason as to why they never had it. To be fair Lucy _was_ rich when she was a child so no matter how rare the cupcakes were or how expensive she would always get one. She remembered that they would literally have a table filled with those cupcakes in beautiful displays leaving little innocent Lucy to grab one whenever she wanted. What she didn't realize was that those beautiful and tasty cupcakes weren't made like any other cupcakes. you needed a special type of flour blah blah blah and freshly picked strawberries blah blah blah and some other ingredients that were apparently to expensive for normal shops and bakeries to have….but it wouldn't hurt to look right?

"Lucyyyyy~! so. bored. dying. here."

alrighty then, bakery it is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,3 Strawberry Cupcakes,3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What!? seriously!?"  
>"Yes, sorry sweetie we don't seem to sell those cupcakes here. would you like anything else?"<p>

Lucy sighed,"Yeah sure, just give me a churro please."

"It's okay Luce, you don't have to be so sad over a cupcake." Natsu pointed out as he munched on a spicy sprinkled donut. Apparently those exist now.

"Aye sir! you can be sad over the weirdest things Lucy!" Happy happily agreed as he too munched on a fish flavored donut. Again. Those apparently exist now.

"Yea but it isn't just a cupcake! IT'S A WONDERFUL CUPCAKE!-oh sorry.." Lucy laughed nervously as she noticed how loud she was talking.

"Let's just go back to your house."

After the lady handed her the churro and she paid they went off enjoying their snacks, Lucy might I add, grumbling from time to time in disappointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,3 Strawberry Cupcakes 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu and Happy watched Lucy in worry from their table at the newly fixed guild as Lucy drank her smoothie while sulking.

"Lucy still hasn't gotten over those cupcakes has she Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Nope."

They both sighed tiredly. Over the past week, ever since they had went to the bakery Lucy had not been herself. She would sigh depressingly every once in a while, stare longingly at the cupcake recipes in her magazines, and occasionally lose inspiration while writing leaving the chapter uncompleted. (Leaving Levy to whine and sulk till' somebody shoved another book in her hand to occupy her mind with something else.

"You think it's because she didn't get her cupcake?" Happy asked glancing towards his foster father, his face laced with concern and confusion.

"Maybe….what was it she asked for again? Stabary, canary, sandberry?"

"Strawberry Natsu."

"Yea! That's it! That's what I said!" Natsu cheered as Happy sighed.

Sometimes he worried about his foster father, I mean, what if he had a memory loss sickness or something!?

"What if we just make her one of those so she won't be so down in the dumps,"

Happy's eyes widened as he jumped up in the air flying around his partners head making him a bit dizzy.

"that's the greatest idea that you have ever suggested in your life Natsu!" Happy squealed stopping to land on Natsu's head.

"Yea! I mean hey!" Natsu yelled offended.  
>"Come on Natsu, to the grocery store we go!" and with that happy flew out the guild his partner running after him shortly after. Leaving an unsuspecting blonde behind still sulking while asking for another smoothie.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Strawberry Cupcakes 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright what'll we need?" Natsu asked out loud scanning the items in the baking section of the small grocery store.

"Strawberries!" Happy yelled jumping off Natsu's shoulder and flying away then coming back with a plastic box full of strawberries.

Placing them in a mini basket they had he sat back down on his foster fathers shoulder.

"Somethin' other than strawberries buddy." Natsu said scratching the back of his head in frustration.

"Well…...what comes to your mind when you think of cupcakes?" Happy asked Natsu his eyebrows furrowed together.

…

…

…

…

...

…

"Icing!"

"Sprinkles!"

"Flour!"

"The little paper cups they go in!"

"The cooking tray thingy!"

"Sugar!"

They continued yelling back and forth what came to their minds when they thought about cupcakes while tossing the items in their mini basket. Finally they ran out of things they could think of and high fived.

"One more thing Haps." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Happy inquired.

"Where we gonna bake em'?"

"At our house duh!" Happy yelled.

They then took a moment to think of the state their kitchen was in. Dirty dishes, a broken sink, burned stove from the last time Natsu tried to cook….

"At Lucy's house duh!" Happy corrected himself.

They then paid and traveled to their destination.


End file.
